


Ashes to Ashes

by amuk



Series: The Beaten Path [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battlefield, Enemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The scent of ashes shook him from his stupor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes to Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt/Theme: Day 12/scent

The scent of ashes shook him from his stupor. Ashes and the faint smell of burning, of flesh and earth turning a charred black. The heat from his flames surrounded him, the hot tongues licking the edges of his cloak. Shaking them off, he moves forward.

 

The sound of battle fills his ears, of kunai and shuriken clashing and elements colliding. Somewhere, civilians are screaming and crying.

 

This, he knows, is not enough. It will never be enough. The flames grow higher in response to his anger, consuming everything in their path. The rubble, the festering wounds, all will be taken, all will be destroyed. Until there is nothing left but finely tuned dirt. Until the pleas are silent and the ground lay bare and the world is painted charcoal and crimson.

 

And even then, it won’t be enough.

 

Hands moving unconsciously, he moves further infield, chakra gathering and burning as another fire waits to explode.

 

Mid-way, he pauses. A new scent wafts under his nose, something clean, something free of smoke and fear.

 

“Sasuke-kun.”

 

“Ah,” he turns, slowly, the smirk on his face broadening. Casually, lazily, he rests a hand on his sword, the other hand still waiting for the last hand signal to be complete. “Sakura.”

 

She frowns, something remorseful covering her face, before hardening it. Without another word, she charges.

 

She still smells clean.

 

He has to fix that.


End file.
